We're Inseparable
by heyheartbreaker
Summary: A Niley story.


We're Inseparable

The sun was just barely rising as Miley Cyrus strolled down the sidewalk of her neighborhood. She didn't look up, she didn't look down. She stared straight ahead, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She was thinking. She was remembering. She was reminiscing. Miley's mind was in another time and place than she was now. She could have walked out to the middle of the street and she wouldn't know a thing. She was much happier in where she was in her mind.

It was Valentine's Day, and she was with her boyfriend at the time. Nick Jonas. It was her first real relationship, and she had to admit, he was her first love. Everything that boy did was perfect. When he smiled, it made Miley smile. When Nick laughed, it made Miley giggle. When Nick cried, it made Miley want to do anything to make those tears go away. Miley was absolutely infatuated with him, and to tell you the truth, she still is. Nick had brought her to his house for the first time, and they spent the whole day together. Like kids in love would do. They were in their early teens, but Miley didn't really care about how young they were. Love is love. It comes when it comes, and it does as it pleases. Nick flashed her another one of his cheesy smiles, which secretly made her melt inside. He gave her a bouquet of roses, which smelled ever so lovely. She couldn't stop blushing that night. And then he kissed her, with a passion that she had never known that resided in him. It sent lightning bolts through her body, stimulating her to return the kiss with every inch of love she had in her.

Miley's cold hand touched her dry, chapped lips, as she stared blankly ahead of her. Still strolling down the sidewalk, turning when needed. Her hand ran up to her cheek slowly, and she could feel the wetness where a tear had just been. _Oh, Nick, where are you now?_ Miley thought. Her young love had suffered a tragic end. It was a memory that she hated to remember, but it was a memory she kept locked inside. It was a memory that surfaced even when she did her best to prevent it. And it was surfacing now. Miley's tears were streaming now, and she cursed aloud at the wretched memory that was playing in her mind now.

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas! Is Nick home?" Miley asked as the door of the Jonas's house slowly creaked open to reveal a tired-looking Mrs. Jonas. _Mrs. Jonas, I like the sound of that_, Miley remembered thinking.

"...Miley," was all Mrs. Jonas returned. Miley tilted her head, puzzled. She was now recognizing the puffiness of Nick's mother's eyes, and the glistening tears that were forming at the edges of her eyes. Miley's mouth suddenly went dry.

"What...happened?" Miley asked, almost breathless.

And then, Mrs. Jonas gave Miley the news. The news that nearly sent Miley insane, nearly drove her on a rampage to destroy everything in her path.

Nick and his family had gone camping over the weekend. Miley had known that. What she didn't know was that camping trip had taken Nick away from her. Nick disappeared one night while the family was asleep. They spent an entire day looking for him, but found nothing. Nick was gone.

And Miley wanted him back.

Miley heard someone scream in agony, and realized it was her. Tears were just flowing uncontrollably, and she wasn't walking anymore. She was on her knees, crying out to God, Nick, or anyone who could hear her. She wanted Nick back. She wanted to be in his arms again. She wanted to feel his soft, tender lips against her own. She wanted him. She wanted Nick. She _needed _him.

She had spent her own time, wandering around the same camping site they had gone to. Nick was nowhere to be seen. Miley shivered at the possibilities of what could have happened to him. She didn't want to think about it. But it came with the price of thinking about him.

"NICK, WHERE ARE YOU?" Miley cried, as her body trembled with just plain despair. She wanted nothing but to be reunited with him again.

Miley finally returned home, her eyes puffy and stinging from crying her heart out during her walk.

"Sweetie!" her mother sang from inside the kitchen. Miley followed the sound of her voice, sniffling and wiping her cheeks. She caught a glimpse of her mother standing in front of the stove, making breakfast. "How was your walk?"

"Fine," Miley said, her voice sounding a little raspy.

"Sweetie, oh, sweetie, I know you miss him," Miley's mother sympathized, gazing at her daughter with sorry eyes.

Miley shook her head slowly, "But no one really knows how much I do."

Miley's mother pursed her lips, and stepped away from the stove to give Miley a comforting hug that didn't really comfort her at all. Miley had only wished that it was Nick giving her that hug. Miley's blue eyes narrowed, as she stepped back and walked away from the kitchen and made her way to the staircase. She went up, two steps at a time, not really giving a damn if she was stomping too loud. Once Miley entered her room, she let out a deep sigh as she automatically looked around at each and every picture she had framed and decorated her room with. Nick wasn't here, but he was everywhere.

"Nick, I love you so much," Miley whispered to her otherwise empty bedroom.

And just for a moment, she could hear Nick's low and soothing voice whisper back, "_I love you too, Miley._"

Miley smiled ever so slightly to herself, and as she walked towards her bed, she picked up her guitar that was carelessly laying on the carpeted floor. She closed her eyes and began to strum a tune that Nick had played for her when he was still around. He had declared it to be their song. And ever so softly, she began to sing the lyrics that he had taught her.

_And even when we're miles, and miles, apart. You're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark, I know, we're inseparable._

"We're inseparable, Miley. Our hearts have molded into one, and our love has grown to such incredible measures, that I can't even comprehend it myself. How much I love you Miley, it's more than I ever knew I could love anyone or anything, for the matter. You're everything to me, and I'm determined to defend that statement for as long as I live. Miley Ray Cyrus, I love you with every fiber of my being, and I'll always be ready to prove that to you if you ever doubt it. I love you. Only you. And always you." Nick's voice sounded so clear in Miley's mind, like he was saying it to her right now. But he wasn't. It was only memories that Miley had of him. Memories Miley intended to keep forever. And memories, Miley figured, that she was going to have to settle for. But Nick was going to find his way back to her someday, Miley just knew it. They were going to find each other, and give forever a whole new meaning. Because their love was really just that powerful. And Miley had no intention of doubting that. Not one bit.


End file.
